Quest For The Hearts: Epic Kendall
by SariSpy56
Summary: When Kendall gets kidnapped by the King of Darkness and is sent to a world called Wastelands, she joins forces with her new friends Jonni West and Meg Griffin as she tries to get back home all while searching for Kick who mysteriously disappeared.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Seven years ago. All I can remember as of now. A tragic disaster in my workshop while I was away. __My name is Atti Ras and I am a powerful sorceress who uses the powers for good. I may be powerful enough to rule the world, but I am not that cruel. I use those powers to help others and give them a better future. But before I can tell you that story, I must tell you this story._

_It was seven years ago as I work on my creation. A world that is if you ask me. Not only I made a model of it, but I give this small world life by using my magic held in both my paintbrush and a liquid called the thinner. I spend almost 12 hours on the project so I decided to rest for a bit before my body aches like an old dog._

_But what I didn't know is that trouble is lurking towards my workshop._

_It all began in a small town called Mellowbrook where 5-year old Kendall Perkins resides. She was a rich girl but not too spoiled like the others. Her head is full of imagination and creativity. But she also has a hint of curiousity inside of her which is why I mentioned her in the first place._

_It was a rainy day in Mellowbrook and Kendall is so bored that there's nothing else for her to do in the house._

_"Mommy," Kendall cried. "I'm bored."_

_"Oh don't be so negative sweetie," said her mother. "There's always something in the house you can do."_

_"How?"_

_"Use your imagination. And why don't you ask Kick to come over? I'm sure he ahas something to do on a rainy day."_

_"Can't. He's on a treasure hunt trip with his Uncle Jules in Egypt."_

_"A treasure hunt? Kick's mother never told me about that."_

_"She just called but you weren't home so I took the message instead."_

_"Why that's very nice of you dear. Now use your imagination so you won't be bored. Understand?"_

_"Sure mommy."_

_As Mrs. Perkins left the room, Kendall ran upstairs to find something to do. But nothing seems to work. She tried dress up, tea parties and games but to no avail._

_"Now what?" cried Kendall._

_Just then, she saw something strange about her mirror. She walks towards it and placed her hand there. What amazed her is that her hand went trough the relection. A gateway to another world._

_"Cool," Kendall said as she pulls back her arm. "I wonder what's on the other side."_

_So Kendall walks through the reflection and to her amazement, she is inside a workshop. Not just any workshop - my workshop._

_"Wow," Kendall said again. "This is like a wizard's chamber like in the movies."_

_And then, something caught her eyes - it was my model of my creative world._

_"Amazing," cried Kendall._

_Then she saw my paintbrush._

_"I wonder what this does."_

_As soon as Kendall dips the brush into the paint, a drop of paint lands on my creation, forming a mini monster in the process._

_"Oh no," Kendall cried. "I'll use the thinner thing to erase him."_

_But she accidentally spilled a jar of paint, mixed with a jar of thinner and made a big wormhole on my creation. Kendall screams big time. Suddenly, she heard footsteps - my footsteps._

_"I've got to get home before I get into trouble!" said Kendall._

_So before I have the chance to see Kendall, she was already gone. Back to her own world and more specifically, her room._

_"Thank god that was close," said Kendall. "That is one of the last things I want to do in my life."_

_And so you see, my creation is destroyed but I never got the chance to see Kendall in person. But I can always know her by memory. I'll wait for her seven years from the day she sets foot in my workshop._


	2. Seven Years Later

_What did I ended up doing in the past? _Kendall thoughted as she gets out of bed one morning. _All I remembered is that my curiousity had gotten the best of me._

As Kendall gets dresses, she looks at her mirror. The same one that she remembered seven years ago.

_Something tells me that I went through the reflection and I ended up in another world, but I don't remember the world anymore. _Kendall's thoughts still bearing. _Everything has changed._

And when Kendall is finished getting dressed in her usual outfit, she went downstairs to have breakfast with her parents and old brother Darien.

"Having a good sleep Kendall dear?" asked Mrs. Perkins.

"Yes," replied Kendall.

"You look a bit pale Kendall," Darien questions her. "Did you do something weird last night?"

"Me? No. I didn't do something weird last night! Why did you ask Darien?"

"Apparently you look like you're sick. Same thing happened to January when she woke up and looked a bit pale in the morning."

"You're still dating January right under her uncle's nose?"

"Why did you ask about it? I'm still dating her y'know."

"Y'know, you're Romeo and January's Juliet."

"Yeah like I'm a Montague and she's a Capulet."

"Yep."

"So what are you to do today now that it's Saturday?" asked Mr. Perkins.

"I'm going to walk around the beach to get some of my colors back. It's healthy and active."

"Well okay," said Mrs. Perkins. "But be safe out there. Out there are mean and vicious people."

"I know."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Kick had other plans to spend his Saturday. Instead of doing a stunt like he normally does, he decided to also take a walk at the beach, only to keep his troubles in the past far from his mind. He had remembered the day that his Uncle Jules died seven years ago. It had haunted him ever since.

_Why Jules? Why did you have to die? _Kick's head filled with painful thoughts. _Why?_

Eventually, he stops walking when he spotted someone also at the beach. He is able to recognize the person easily.

_Is that Kendall?_ Kick thoughted. _And why is she here?_

_Why is Kick here where he should be doing one of his death-defying stunts at Widowmaker's Peak or something? _Kendall thoughted when she spots Kick walking at the beach.

Eventually, the two preteens met. None of them said a single word for a moment.

"Hi," Kendall speaks finally.

"Hi," Kick replied.

"So what are you up to exactly?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same here."

"It sure is quiet."

"Yeah. Too quiet.

So Kick and Kendall were quiet for a moment, looking at each other's eyes until.

"KICK!"

Kick and Kendall turn around and were shock to see their unwanted guest. It was no other than Wacky Jackie.

"I knew I find you here," Jackie said while running towards Kick. "You here with this snobby witch when you should be doing a stunt at Widowmaker's Peak with me!"

"Uh Jackie," Kick began to speak. "It's not what you think it is."

"It is too! You were about to kiss Ms. Snobby President here."

"I'm not snobby!" Kendall protested.

"Oh really?" Jackie responded to Kendall. "Then why are you so mean to Kick that you wanted him to do things that you like?"

Kendall tries to explain but Jackie kept on ignoring her.

"Look Jackie," Kick explained. "We don't want to start a riot here for a ridiculous thing so why don't we forget all this and pretend that it never happened."

"I'm not going to pretend it never happened Kick," Jackie responded to Kick this time. "I'm going to save you from being with Ms. Snobby here and you'll thank me by marrying me one day."

"For the last time Jackie, Kick is not your man and neither will he marry you one day!" Kendall yelled angrily.

"He is too!" Jackie yelled before walking away. "He will marry me one day! Mark my word!"

Then neither Kick nor Kendall saw Jackie ever since for the rest of the day.


	3. Taken Away

Later in the evening at the beach, Kick and Kendall are watching the sun setting while sitting on top of the biggest tree branch they can find.

"So Kick," Kendall spoke. "Why did you spend your Saturday here?"

"I came here for a reason," Kick responded. "It's that there's something in my head that has haunted me for seven years ever since I was five."

"Ever since you were five?"

Kick nods.

"When I was five, I used to have an uncle. But he died from a terrible disease. I should know the disease because I ended up getting one twice."

"Twice?" Kendall questions.

"Yes. First time seven years ago just before my uncle died and the second one which I believe was a few weeks ago when I was absent from school."

"Oh yeah. When I thoughted that you were faking it."

"Kendall. If I was faking, I'd be playing video games, watching TV and eating junk food, all in bed. I was too sick to do them. I was also too weak as well thanks to Dr. Stonecold."

"Oh yeah. That so-called family doctor of yours."

"Yeah. And what about you? You have a pretty good reason why you spend your Saturday here."

"I came for a reason as well."

"And what's that?"

"I've been having weird dreams that are haunting me ever since I was five. I don't know why but, I feel that I did something stupid out of curiousity."

"Something stupid? Out of curiousity? No offense but kids usually do something stupid out of curiousity because they don't know the meaning of reason yet. Not until they're older."

"Do you think that when we get older, we'll change?"

"I don't know."

Just then, Kick's watch beeps.

"Uh-oh," Kick spoke. "I have to get home before Brad finds out that I've sneaked out again."

"Do you think that we'll meet again?" Kendall said. "Like friends."

"I hope so. And Kendall."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever change. Not when you're older. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

()()()()()

Dark came one Sunday night. Every house is dark and quiet. In Kendall's case, she is still awake and is lying on her bed. Nothing to do perhaps. And definetely not a single word from Kick as of today. What the biscuits happened to him? To keep herself less bored and her worries far back from her mind, she turns on her TV where she saw the news reporter.

"Breaking news," spoke the reporter. "Our town is being invaded by some black paint blobs and most of the citizens are held captive by bigger blobs. WILL SOMEBODY SAVE US?"

Then the TV went blank.

"Blobs?" Kendall spoke. "Where have I seen them before?"

Then something hit her head.

"Wait. Did the reporter say that some of the citizens are captured? Oh my god. KICK!"

So Kendall jumps out of her bed and ran out of the house and outside where she saw citizens running away from black paint blobs. Some are fleeing while some are held captive. She looks for any sighs of Kick but he's nowhere to be found.

"Kick!" Kendall screams with all her might.

But she recieves no respond.

"What are you doing here girl?" yelled an elderly neighbour. "It's not safe to be outside at a time like this! Get inside quickly!"

"But my friend is out there," Kendall responded. "I think he's in trouble."

"Leave it to the police. You need to get inside where it is safe."

"But-"

"No buts young lady. You get inside this instance!"

Kendalls was about to protest, but instead took the neighbour's word and went back to her house.

_I hope Kick's alright. _Kendall thoughted. _Wherever he is._

But instead of returning home, Kendall decided to actually look for Kick. She eventually bumped into a blob.

"Hey you blob!" Kendall spoke to the blob. "Tell me where my daredevil friend is!"

But the blob said nothing. Instead it bowed. Why the hell the blob is bowing to Kendall.

"All hail King of Darkness," echoed the blob. "May he rule the world with all his might."

"King of Darkness?" Kendall questioned. "Who the hell is he?"

The blobs point at the direction and Kendall turns around to look. There in front of her is a giant, black being who looked like a genie. He has a very dashing face and he wore a golden crown to indicate that he's a king. He also have fairly large elf-like ears. It's the King of Darkness.

"Well, well, well." sneered the King of Darkness. "What do we have here that surprised me?"

"A little girl your majesty," answered one of the blobs. "She just came here and asked me if I know something about her daredevil friend's wherabouts."

"Indeed."

"Where is my friend?" Kendall yelled at the dark king. "Where is he?"

"My oh my," the King of Darkness said. "A feisty one I see within her. Take her with us back to our world and lets see how she likes it there."

And with that, the blobs seize Kendall and they dragged her to the one place she didn't see it coming. Her house.

"You're taking me to my house?" Kendall said sarcastically.

"Not just your house my dear," replied the King of Darkness. "We're taking you to your looking glass mirror that you might've have recalled seven years ago."

Kendall went silent as the blobs kept on dragging her through her looking glass mirror and they appear in Atti Ras' workshop where they found a destroyed mini world. What they see is a gateway to another world.

"Say goodbye to this world," sneered the King of Darkness. "Cause this'll be the last place you'll ever visit. MWA HA HA HA HA!"

And with that, the blobs, King of Darkness and Kendall all went through the gateway, but not before Kendall grab ahold of a paintbrush before disappearing and everything went silent.

Not a single word or noise in the room.

Just silence.


	4. Walter Elias Disney Street

"Young lady!" yelled a certain Peter Griffin. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here," responded 17-year old Meg Griffin. "It's time that I moved on to explore other thing in this world."

For all her life, Meg is the punching bag of everyone in Quahog, Rhode Island. To everyone, Meg is a loser and an ugly person. No wonder why Meg couldn't be in the 'in-crowd' like everyone else. And worst of all, her family have alway abuse her for pleasure. The only children that both Lois and Peter favour is their fat 14-year old son Chris and their baby son Stewie.

"There are so many places in this world," Meg said again. "Why did I end up here with a bunch of assholes and mean people who constantly abuse me all the time."

"Meg," Lois said calmy to her daughter. "Your father and I loved you very much. Why did you have to do this? To us?"

"It's for my own good mom."

"Yeah," Peter interupted. "Your own good just to have your face farted on over and over again. For amusement that is."

"You just don't get. Do you dad?"

"Maybe. But the point is that you're not leaving this house without my approva young lady. You're going to be here for a very long time."

"Shut up Peter."

And with that, Meg left Quahog for good. Not daring to look back at her so-called family.

"Serves them right for losing their 'daughter' for good." Meg spoke to herself. "They're a bunch of assholes anyway."

()()()()()

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" questioned Jonni West.

"It's just one expertiment sis," replied Simon West. "It's the only way to win *sigh* Gail Nexdor's heart."

"You brainy bros want me to test your latest experiment just to win our next door neighbour's heart?"

"Correct," replied Marc. "It's simple really. We want to see if the angel wings are able to win Gail's heart and you're the first one to do so."

"Without the usage of cheap Halloween costume that is," said Simon.

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Dutchie the Dog.

"Positively."

Simon signals Marc to start the experiment and away they go. It started off fine with Jonni getting angel wings but all of a sudden, the experiment went wrong. Simon, Marc and Dutchie could hear Jonni's cry from the glass she was in.

"Turn it off!" Dutchie cried to Simon and Marc.

The West Brothers obeyed and quickly turn off the machine and get Jonni out of there. But there is something that shocks both Dutchie and the West brothers for the rest of their lives so far.

"Uh why are you giving me weird looks?" Jonni asked.

"Um sis," Marc spoke. "You might want to look at a mirror."

"Why?"

"You'll see why in a moment."

So Jonni walks into the nearest mirror and is shocked at the results. Apparently, she obtains angel wings. Jonni freaks out. Big time.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Jonni cried. "I LOOK LIKE A CIRCUS FREAK!"

"Calm down sis," Simon spoke. "We'll find a way to get them off. I promise."

So Simon and Marc analyze Jonni's wings and try to find the cure but to no avail.

"I'm sorry sis," Marc said. "It looks like the wings are permanent."

"So I'm basically going to be a circus freak for the rest of my life?" Jonni replied.

"I'm afraid so."

Jonni thinks for a moment. Apparently, she'll have to face the fact that she'll spend the rest of her life as a circus freak, but she will also have to face the fact that she will be an outcast for life. Just then, the West kids and Dutchie heard a breaking news.

"This is Hannah Anchorlady here and we seem to have some sort of invasion in Leadberry," said Hannah Anchorlady. "Apparently, we are being invaded by a horde of black paint blobs and some of our citizens are being held captive. The super secret goverment agenta are doing their best to save our town."

"An invasion?" Dutchie freaked out. "I hate invasions."

Just then, the blobs broke the roof and a big one was about to capture Simon...

...but Jonni pushs him out of the way and she ended up getting captured.

"JONNI!" cried Dutchie as the blobs take Jonni back to their world leaving her friend and brothers behind.

()()()()()

"Uhh. Where am I?"

Kendall woke up from what seems to be a nightmare. It was about her being kidnapped by a bunch of scary looking blobs and their ruler is the King of Darkness. She had wished that it was all a dream. But it wasn't. It all seemed real.

"Hello?" Kendall cried. "Is anybody there?"

But no answer.

"Hello?"

But still no answer.

"If there's anyone there, tell me where I am and how did I get here?"

But no answer. Instead of waiting, Kendall decided to walk to find the answer. Apparently, she is in a small, peaceful town. While walking, she accidentally bumps into a Scottish red-haired man.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir," Kendall apologized.

"Ah no worries lassie," said the man. "Groundskeeper Willie at yer service. And you are?"

"Kendall Perkins. Where am I anyway?"

"Where are you? You're in Walter Elias Disney Street. The most popular place in the Wastelands."

"The Wastelands?"

"It's the name of the world we lived in. Used to be called Peaceland until the Thinner Disaster occured seven years ago. Back then, I used to have me family. A loving and happy one that is, until the horde of black stinkin' bastards who call themselves the Blobs took me wife and me only daughter away from me. I was alone and crazy mad ever since. But I've got me temper in check. So uh are you new here Kendall?"

"Sort of. I just got kidnapped by the Blobs and they took me here from my own world - Earth. I was also worried if they have gotten ahold of my daredevil friend."

"The daredevil friend you say?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well I do recalled seeing him, but I don't know where he went to as of now."

"So you do see him?"

"Ah yes I do. You seemed to be lost. Why don't ye come with me to the place where you can be sheltered and safe until we can find a way to find your friend and then get thee two of you home?"

"Sure."

So Goundskeeper Willie leads Kendall the way to the plaece where she might stay. When they arrived, Kendall saw a pinkish, normal house and out came a family of six.

"Ah hello Homer Simpson," said Groundskeeper Willie. "How are ye family?"

"We're very fine," replied Homer.

"Who's the young lady beside you?" asked Marge.

"Aye it's a girl who was dragged into this world by the Blobs," replied Willie. "Her name's Kendall Perkins."

"My that's a very nice name."

"Ew! She's a teacher's pet!" whined Bart. "I don't want teacher's pets here!"

"How can you tell that the girl is a teacher's pet Bart?" questioned Lisa.

"I can tell by the clothes she's wearing."

"So?"

"So! She's a fun-hating teacher's pet."

"MOM! Bart's makin fun of our guest!"

"Now Bart I will not have this tolerance in the house," said Marge to Bart. "Do I make myself clear?"

"She means it boy!" added Homer.

Bart nods out of hestitation.

"So how did you guys get here?" asked Kendall.

"Our original town, Springfield was invaded by the Blobs," replied Lisa. "All of us were captured and we were forced to live here until the Thinner Disaster ends. If it happens, we can finally move back to Springfield and reunite with old friends."

"And finally get meself me family back!" added Willie. "Oh and Kendall wants to stay here for a while if it's olay with you."

"I think it's a great and noble idea," replied Marge. "After all, she can stay here as long as she likes until she's able to return to her own world."

The Simpsons cheered at this as Kendall stays with them until further notice.

()()()()

At the other side of Walter Elias Disney Street, Jonni also woke up from a weird dream. She has a nightmare that she was kidnapped by the Blobs and it all seemed real.

"Where am I?" were the first words Jonni spoke.

She looks around to find someone but she being the clumsy one ended up bumping into a teenage girl.

"Hey!" yelled Jonni. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry kid," replied the teenage girl. "My glasses must've messed up again thanks to my so-called father who is a big jerk. "

"Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you. By the way, you're pretty when you're a badass type."

"Thanks and you're also pretty when you look like a guardian angel. The name's Megan Griffin, but you can call me Meg."

"Nice. My name's Jonni West."

"Wanna go somewhere to hang out?"

"Sure."


	5. Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

"So what brings you here Kendall?" asked a curious Lisa.

"Well I was outside of my home looking for my friend when the Blob invasion occured," Kendall responded. "I went face to face with the King of Darkness and I asked him where my friend is. Instead, he ordered the Blobs to take me away from my world and I ended up here. No way to get home and unabe to find my friend. I just don't know where he is."

"Well, you can always find the Prince of Heart."

"Prince of Heart?"

"Yeah. During the Thinner Disaster, the Prince of Heart unexpectly came with no memory of how he got here and he discovered that he has some sort of light powers. He uses it to end the Thinner Disaster and the King of Darkness, but as a consequence, he lost his heart and is in eternal sleep as of now. If you could find his heart and reawaken him, he'll be glad to find your friend."

"Sounds reasonable. When do I start?"

"You can start now teacher's pet!" said Bart. "So that I can continue on causing havoc in the house."

"BART!" yelled Lisa. "Kendall doesn't know where the Prince is first of all and second, she's not experienced yet!"

"So? Teach her while she's on some sort of rescue party."

"MOM! Bart's being mean again!"

"I am not!"

"You are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"KIDS!" yelled Marge who enters Lisa's room. "Show Kendall some proper respect. And Bart, that was very mean of you to say that to our guest. Lisa, teach Kendall about how to fight so that she can find her friend and find her way home without getting hurt by the Blobs."

"Yes mom," said Lisa.

"And Bart."

"Yes m'am?" replied Bart.

"Show our guest proper and I mean PROPER respect."

"Yes ma."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Jonni and Meg are walking around Walter Elias Disney Street to find some place to hang out. Luckly, they found a tavern for them to eat and drink - Moe's Tavern.

"Where have I seen this before?" was the first thing Jonni asked to herself.

As Jonni and Meg entered the tavern, they could see drunken men and sexy women drinking beer and gossiping. They made their way to the counter and ordered the bartender to get them Pepsi.

"So you're new in the Wastelands eh?" said the bartender. "The name's Moe. What's yours?"

"My name's Megan Griffin but people call me Meg," replied Meg.

"And I'm Jonni West," said Jonni.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Excuse me one sec ladies," said Moe as he picks up the phone. "Moe's Tavern."

"Hello is Al there?" replied the caller (Bart.)

"Al?"

"Yeah Al. Last name Cholic."

"Let me check."

Then Moe faces his customers.

"Phone call for Al!" yelled Moe. "Alcholic. Is there an alcholic here?"

Everyone laugh at the prank call. Moe is furious.

"Listen here you yellow bellied jackass!" yelled Moe through the phone. "When I get my hands on you, I'll kill ya!"

Then Moe hung up.

"What was that all about?" Meg was the first to ask.

"Prank call," Moe responded. "It happens all the time ever since I got here during the Thinner Disaster."

"Thinner Disaster?" Jonni questioned. "Is it about people losing a lot of weight?"

"No, no Jonni," Moe answered. "It's the rise of a bunch of black paint armies who called themselves Blobs led by a ghastly figure who calls himself King of Darkness."

"How long has the disaster occured?"

"It's been seven years since the disaster occured. It's sorta like the Great Depression in the 1930s but we're in some sort of alien invasion seven years straight and not a way to end it. Gosh. If the disaster ever ends, I can get back to Springfield and get my old tavern back."

"Is there any other way to end the disaster?" Meg spoke.

"Actually yes," Moe said to Meg. "We all know that the King of Darkness' only main goal is to open the keyhole to the realm of eternal darkness. The only problem for him is that the keyhole can only be opened by all seven Chaos Emeralds and most importantly, the Prince's heart."

"The Prince's heart?" Jonni said looking disgusted. "Does it involve killing the Prince whatsoeveer to obtain his heart? I feel so grossed out on this."

"What? No, not that kind of heart Jonni. It's like some sort of super power or a light some sort."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you can't find his heart unless you find the Prince himself."

"Does anyone know where he is?"

"Unfortunately no. Rumours are heard that he lost his heart during a battle against the King of Darkness and is in eternal sleep somewhere in the Wastelands."

"Then I say we find him now," Meg spoke. "Because the second we dilly-dally here, there's a higher chance the Blobs will keep invading other worlds."

"The tough girl's right Moe," cried a smart alec.

"Thanks for the tip ya jackass." Moe sneered at the smart alec. "But before you girls go, you need someone to teach you the skills of being a fighter."

"I'm good at beating up people in one go." Meg answered.

"And I've got a ray gun with me," Jonni replied. "So when do we start?"

()()()()()

"Yer getting somewhere lassie," Groundskeeper Willie said as Kendall does her fighting training with the paintbrush. "Keep it up and yer bound to find your friend no problem!"

Marge had Lisa and Willie to train Kendall for combat in case she has to fight against the Blobs. She's been training for two whole hours.

"I think you've got it lassie," Willie said again. "Now it's time to put you into the test."

"And by test," Lisa added. "We mean a combat against a Blob that we recently captured for training purposes."

"Okay then," were the words Kendall spoke after being silent for two hours.

So Willie pulls up a cage where the Blob is locked inside and releases it without hesitation. It ran up to Kendall and before it can strike, Kendall defeats it with the paintbrush in one go.

"Aye Carumba," Bart said as he enters the roo. "Not bad for a teacher's pet."

"BART!" Lisa yelled at Bart.

"Sorry."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Homer said.

When Homer opens the door, what he saw were Jonni and Meg.

"Hi," said Meg. "Moe told us that Groundskeeper Willie is with you. Is he here?"

"Yeah," Homer replied. "He's busy training someone how to fight."

"Can we see him?"

"Be my guest but he's busy and doesn't want to be interupted."

"We can handle that."

As Jonni and Meg walk around to find Willie, they saw Kendall chasing after Bart who had stolen her hairband and she accidentally bump into them.

"Oh dear god!" cried Kendall. "I'm so sorry. I wan't looking where I was going."

"The fault's actually ours," replied Jonni. "We just didn't get out of the way. My name's Jonni West."

"And the name's Megan Griffin," Meg spoke. "But everyone calls me Meg."

"I'm Kendall Perkins," Kendall responded. "So why are you guys here?"

"We're looking for Willie so he can help us find the Prince of Hearts and end the Thinner Disaster. And you?"

"I was about to go out and find the Prince so that he can help me find my friend."

"Kendall," Marge spoke to her. "Go with them. There are higher chances of you that you with them can find the Prince easier."

"Well?" Jonni asked.

"I'll go," Kendall said finally. "Let's find the Prince of Hearts."


	6. Welcome to Eggmanland

"Now remember girls," Marge cried as Kendall, Jonni and Meg left the house. "Be safe and have fun storming the castle!"

"And don't forget to bring back lots of donuts!" Homer cried as well.

"HOMER!"

"Sorry dear. Mmmm donuts."

As Jonni, Meg and Kendall journeyed far away from Walter Elias Disney Street, Kendall is the first person to speak.

"So how do we find the Prince?" Kendall asked.

"Well," Meg started. "Lisa told us that in order to find the Prince, we must find all seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Why?"

"Because," Jonni started. "When all seven are combined, they serve as the tracking device to find the Prince easier rather than going on a wild goose chase."

"Oh."

"But we have to find all of them before they fall into the wrong hands of evil! Evil I tell ya!"

"Now let's not get all cranky here," Meg said. "Lisa said that the first emerald that we have to find is located in one place."

"And what's that Meg?"

"Eggmanland."

Kendall and Jonni were speechless for a moment until they resume their adventure with Meg. When they finally reach their destination, they could see robots building more buildings and some serving to their only ruler - Dr. Eggman. They can also tell that the place seems unfriendly.

"Whoa," Kendall was the first to speak. "This place looks polluted. It smells like garbage."

"What a waste of this city!" Jonni cried. "It's even worse than Brad's room."

"You've been in Brad's room?"

"Once."

"How did you get inside Brad's room?"

"I was helping Brianna with her homework and then I saw Brad's messy and polluted room while I was going to the bathroom. I took a look and I fliped. Big time. I don't want to go to his room ever again."

But then, the trio are stopped by a small, yellow-fured fox with two tails. He looks like a young kid or maybe an eight-year old.

"If you guys want to survive during your stay in Eggmanland," said the fox. "Then come with me."

The trio were about to protest but instead took the fox's words wisely and followed him. The fox leads the trio to an alleyway where they are at least safe from patrolling robots.

"Who are you?" Jonni asked the fox.

"My name is Miles Prower," said the fox. "But everyone calls me Tails."

"Is there a reason why?" Meg asked.

"Yes. It's because I have two tails instead of one. So who are you guys anyway and why are each of you doing here in Eggmanland?"

"I'm Meg Griffin. I came here to end the Thinner Disaster by collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds in hopes of finding the Prince of Heart."

"Same reason for why I'm here also," replied Jonni. "I'm Jonni West."

"And what about her?" Tails asked. "She seems pretty quiet and shy."

"You asked for why I'm here?" Kendall questioned. "Similar to Meg and Jonni's reason, but there's more on why I came in the first place. By the way, my name's Kendall Perkins."

"And why are you here with them?"

"To find all seven Chaos Emeralds which will help me find the Prince of Heart and then ask him to help me find my friend who is missing during the Blob invasion in my own hometown. What about you? Do you have a reason to be here?"

"Yes. My friend Sonic and I were about to stop the Thinner Disaster after we too were kidnapped and taken to the Wastelands a few months ago. We saw our arch-nemises Dr. Eggman finally building his Eggman Empire in which he dubbed Eggmanland by using one of the seven Chaos Emeralds that were scattered separately in the Wastelands. We tried defeating him thus taking back the emerald but Sonic gets caught in one of Eggman's deadly spells and is now in suspended animation."

"Suspended animation? Isn't it the same as being in a coma?"

"Yes. If we could get the Chaos Emerald away from Dr. Eggman, we can use it to break his evil spell and save Sonic."

"Sounds reasonable," Meg said.

"Oh and one more thing," Tails said. "Once we're done with this little business, can I join you guys?"

"Why?" Jonni questioned.

"So that Sonic and I can find a way to get back to our world."

"Okay," Kendall said. "You can join us on our quest. What do you do?"

"I do a lot of science and technology plus I'm a genius like Dr. Eggman. Despite my age that is."

"Sounds cool," Jonni said. "So where do we find this Dr. Eggman anyway? I want to kick his butt."

Tails pointed at the giant metallic building in the shape of an egg.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming."


	7. Eggman's Deal and Quahog's Invaded

"So this is where Dr. Eggman's lair is." Kendall said to Tails.

"Yeah," Tails said. "That's his lair alright."

"Good," Jonni said. "Let's get inside the front doors and grab the Chaos Emerald. It's a piece of cake."

"That won't be necessary Jonni. Egmman's got high security all over his lair. It's impossible to get inside."

"Not exactly impossible Tails," Meg said as she spotted an opened air vent. "C'mon. We'll get inside through this air vent."

So Meg, Kendall, Jonni and Tails crawl inside the air vent and soon, they're inside Eggman's lair. But they're nowhere near Sonic, the Chaos Emerald or Eggman.

"According to my calculations, the Chaos Emerald is located in the Energy Room." Tails said as he reads his tracking device.

"The Energy Room is the core of the city," Kendall said. "And that means the Chaos Emerald is the heart of it. If we take it, Eggmanland will die."

"Correct."

"Let's get moving so that the Thinner Disaster can end," Meg said impaitently.

Kendall, Jonni, Meg and Tails quietly sneak pass the robot guards and eventually made their way to the energy room. They could see a green Chaos Emerald strapped in cores and is glowing repeatedly like a heartbeat. They could also see someonw who is sleeping peacefully (or is actually dead) in a glass casket.

"Sonic," Tails cried.

"We have to get the emerald and get out of here," Jonni warned. 'Before Eggman spots us."

But it was too late as Dr. Eggman himself walks inside the energy room with Snively behind him. He does not look too happy.

"Intruders eh?" Dr. Eggman sneered evilly. "And three of them are pathetic human?"

"Who are you calling pathetic you son of a bitch?" Meg yelled.

"My what strongs words from a feisty lady like you. Well no matter, you'll never get both Sonic and the Chaos Emerald."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Kendall asked Dr. Eggman. "All I want is to find the Prince of Heart and ask him where my friend is."

"The Prince of Heart?" Eggman questioned Kendall's response. "Well then, let's make a little deal then. If you and your friends find someone for me to keep company, I'll give you the Chaos Emerald and Sonic so that you may continue to find the Prince of Heart. If you fail to do so, then the Chaos Emerald and Sonic are mine forever, which means that you girls will not be able to find the Prince nor will you find your best friend."

"Who is this person we must seek?" Meg asked.

Eggman pulls out a photo and hands it to Meg. Meg is able to recognize the person clearly.

"Mom?" Meg spoke.

"Ah so you know Lois Griffin very well eh?" Eggman responded to a shocked Meg.

"What do you want from her?"

"I have no love life and I feared that Peter the Asshole, who is your father, is abusing her and negelecting her."

"He doesn't always abuse her. He abuses everyone in the family, well mostly me."

"True. I have loved her so much. Being with her will make me a better man and less evil. Bring her to me by midnight. Understand?"

"We understand perfectly," Tails replied. "But I'm watching you Eggman."

"Whatever Tails."

()()()()()

In Quahog, Rhode Island, Lois is the only member of the Griffin family to have actually worry about Meg.

"I'm worried about Meg," Lois said.

"It's okay Lois," Peter replied. "She can do whatever the hell she wants. If she said she's going anywhere but here, then let her go anywhere but here."

"Have you ever consider being nice to her for once in your life Peter? She walked out from us because of you!"

"Don't blame me Lois. You should've raised her better."

"What about you Peter? You're her father for Jesus' sake! Act like one!"

"You want me to be nice to Meg? She's a loser!"

"And you're an asshole! Meg is right. Why did she end up here with a bunch of assholes like you and everyone in Quahog!"

"Hey the news is on!" Chris yelled as the entire family look at the TV.

"This is Tricia Takanawa," Tricia spoke on TV. "This is the first time in history that Quahog is being invaded by some black paint blobs and most of the citizens are held captive by bigger blobs. WILL SOMEBODY SAVE US?"

"We're being invaded by Blobs?" Peter spoke. "That's freakin' sweet."

"PETER!" Lois yelled at Peter. "This is serious! We could actally die for God's sake!"

Just then, the door flungs open to reveal an army of blobs.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Chris screamed.

"For once, I wish Meg was here," Peter cried as the blobs took control of the family and the house. "She's badass at fighting."

()()()()()

"Arise," the King of Darkness spoke to a blonde, green-eyed girl. "Arise from your eternal sleep."

The blonde, green-eyed girl woke from what seems to be a dream and saw the King of Darkness himself. She started to shiver for a moment.

"Do not be frightened Connie D'Amico."

"How the hell would a mighty king like you know my name?" Connie asked.

"Instincts my dear. Do you know why I sent you here at this hour?"

"Not a clue."

"Well then, you should know that I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes. Three girls are planning to find all seven Chaos Emeralds in order to find the Prince of Heart. If you must know, if they actually find the Prince, my plan to open the keyhole to the realm of eternal darkness will be utterly worthless to me."

"What will you do to me in return?"

"I will make sure that you are the most beloved and most popular girl in Quahog, Rhode Island. Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"So will you help me get rid of the girls?"

"Who are the girls?"

"Jonni West, Meg Griffin and newcomer Kendall Perkins."

"Meg eh? Alright. I'll help you."

"Excellent."


End file.
